


小萌牙

by XingYunRuYu_Ryusei



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 10:50:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XingYunRuYu_Ryusei/pseuds/XingYunRuYu_Ryusei





	小萌牙

乐屋，刚录完节目的大野智正戴着眼罩倚在沙发上睡觉。樱井翔正在赶去news zero的路上，相叶雅纪和风po约澡堂去了，松本润正开车去赴和小栗旬的饭局。

换好衣服进入乐屋的二宫和也看到的就是这样一幅场景：戴着黑色眼罩的leader倚在沙发上，头侧向一边，因为睡着了而微微张开的嘴，隐隐约约露出那颗向里歪着的小虎牙。明明只是一个普普通通在睡觉的大叔（x），却在不知不觉中透出一股色气。

走近大野智，二宫小恶魔坏心眼的伸手捏住了他的下巴，用肉肉的拇指按在大野智的那颗虎牙上，轻轻研磨着。

“嗯……”被二宫的小动作吵醒的大野智迷迷糊糊地想伸手去挪开那只在他口中肆虐的手，却被二宫一手制住了手腕——刚睡醒的人总是没什么力气的。随手从沙发上抽出一根领带，二宫把大野的手绑在了脑后。

暂时被放过了嘴巴的大野智从肢体的接触中知晓了对方的身份，他试探道“nino？你在做什么？”

“嘘……”把大野智的双手绑好之后二宫的手重新回到了那颗牙齿那里。他轻轻用手指撬开大野智的嘴，用手指色情的按压着那颗小虎牙。仗着大野智不敢下狠手咬他，二宫的手越发肆虐，甚至用手指去夹大野智的舌头。大野智试图躲闪却被二宫欺身而上紧紧压在沙发上，只能任由他玩弄，发出嗯嗯的声音。

被恶意打开的嘴，被按压研磨的小虎牙，被手指追逐的舌头，无法吞咽的津液从嘴角溢出，有一些沿着二宫的手指流到手腕上，最后滴在大野的白衬衫上，洇开一片水痕。

二宫的另一只手也没闲着，隔着轻薄的衬衫玩弄着大野智的红樱，看它慢慢突起，把衬衫撑起一个角度。顺着手腕滴下的津液把衬衫打湿成半透明，若隐若现的乳首更显色情。二宫俯身，隔着衬衫舔了舔已经立起的乳首，然后含住它，用牙齿轻轻咬着，轻轻磨着，感受着身下的大野智渐渐急促的呼吸，因为受到刺激而挺起的胸膛，无法合上的嘴发出的嗯……唔……的声音……两人的下身紧紧地贴在一起，他能清晰感受到大野智的情动。

折磨完大野智胸前的红樱，二宫终于松开了捏着大野智下巴的那只手，可是长时间的酸涩让大野一时之间无法合上嘴，只能继续微张着，轻声的抽气。

二宫向后滑动，坏心眼的让大野智的下身划过自己的股缝，果不其然感受到了下身更加的胀大。他伸手解开大野的裤子，释放出被内裤束缚的巨大。

刚刚从大野智嘴里拿出来的手，带着他的津液握住了他的灼热。二宫感受到了大野智的颤动，他用手指轻轻按了按顶端的小孔，将那一点点液体抹开，然后上下撸动着柱身。身下的人因为情动而泛红的身体微微颤抖着，那唱出动人歌声的嘴现在正发出色情的喘息声。因为看不见，其他的感官被无限放大，大野智可以清楚的感受到二宫的手指是怎样在他的下身起舞，极尽挑逗。

感受到巅峰的临近，二宫掀起大野脸上的眼罩，用极度诱惑的眼神与他对视，然后，在他的注视下，慢慢低下头，在手部加快动作的同时，向柱头“哈”了一口热气。

视觉和触觉的双重刺激，让大野智终于忍耐不住，他在愉悦的巅峰挺起胸，头向后仰着。“和也……和也……”他喘息着叫着二宫的名字，在二宫的手中释放了出来。灼热的白色液体从顶端喷射出来，溅在他的小腹和二宫的手上。

大野智张着嘴不住的喘息着，嘴角有刚刚二宫玩弄时留下的津液。两眼迷离，鱼一般的眼角还挂着激动时流出的眼泪。经历了情潮泛着粉红的身体，挺起的乳首和小腹上的白灼，这些无一不在刺激着二宫的神经。

正在二宫打算进一步动作时，电话不合时宜的响了起来。他从桌子上捞起手机，清了清喉咙，努力让自己的声音听上去不那么餍足。他接通了电话，那头响起了松润的声音：“nino，你和leader还在乐屋吗？如果空的话一起来喝一杯？旬说今天他请客哦！”“过来喝一杯啦nino！记得把大野君带上哦！我都约他好几次了今天一定要逮住他！”一旁的小栗旬抢过电话说到。

“leader趴在桌上睡觉呢，我一会儿就把他带过来。”二宫故作轻松的应付了几句，终于是把电话挂了。但是说好了会去就不等不准备准备出发了，看来今天在乐屋是做不成了……

二宫扯了一张纸巾，擦掉了自己手上和大野腹部的液体，帮他套上裤子，再把衬衫的扣子一粒一粒扣好，最后吻上大野的唇，用舌头舔了舔那颗歪斜的小虎牙。

大野也用还被领带系住的手圈住了二宫的脖子，回应着这个吻。

“Satopi，等和松润喝完酒，我们回家继续❤”


End file.
